Forever We Can Make It!
by xXGajeel-LucyXx
Summary: Natsu becomes an S-Class Mage and proceeds in going on a four year mission, leaving behind his pregnant wife Lucy and soon son. But when he comes back he goes into a deep drinking problem when his best friend, lisanna dies for the second time, and Lucy won't even look at him anymore, hurting their relationship. But one person is determined to fix everything, their only son, Sting.


**So, this story along with **_**Lullaby of Life**_** and **_**Now or Never**_** are old stories from my old account on fanfiction. **

**I'm just wondering if you guys would like me to someday redo them? Continue where I lift off?**

**No, Yes. Please tell meh!**

* * *

_**Disclaimer**_

_**The following is a non-profit fan-made fanfiction based off of Hiro Mashima's characters of his anime Fairy Tail. Fairy tail is owned by Funimation, A-1 Pictures, Satelight, TV Tokyo, and as stated earlier, Hiro Mashima.**_

_**Please support the official release.**_

**Thanks and Enjoy!**

**Forever We Can Make It!**

**1. Preview**

**by: The Yobi Princess Gumball**

* * *

"Mama, tell me how papa is."

Lucy looked up to her son's eyes and smiled. It was nice to know that he wanted to learn more about his father, now that he was coming home today.

"You want to know about papa?"

"Yes, yes!"

"Well your papa's a dragon slayer"

"Like me?"

"Yep like you. He's very strong mage but he could be very destructive at times. When we were younger he use to cause so much trouble for master Makarov by destroying towns or setting a forest on fire. But he's heart was made of steel. He wanted nothing more to protect the people he loved. Sometimes he would even jump to the chance to fight anybody just because they made him mad. Other times it was because they hurt the people he loved.

He always came into my house without permission almost every day. I would kick him out sometimes but for the most part I let him stay. It was always nice to have him around with me. He was always beside me giving me courage to move on and he was like a big blanket to me, keeping me warm when I needed the comfort.

I fell in love with him so long ago it seems like it's been forever. He was so handsome and well maybe not charming but I knew right off the bat I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. I trusted your father very much and even now I know nothing can tear us apart. We have a special bond. He must have noticed it to because soon he asked me to be his girlfriend.

We use to go on long dates together. When even ran away from managolia for a few weeks just the two of us. And after five months of dating, he claimed me his mate. You'll know what that is when you get older. After three more months of being his mate I came home one day to see him down on one knee and asking me to marry him. It was the best day of my life. A few months later we became partners in the S-class exams and won.

About a year later I was told I was pregnant and it was around the same time he was asked to go on a four year mission. I was heartbroken because I wanted him here with me when I had you but I could deprive him of his job so I let him go. I was sad but I knew it was what I had to do. And I wasn't like I wouldn't see him for the time span he was there. We talked all the time on the communication lacrima and even on the day I had you, he made sure he was on the lacrima at the same time.

Now three more years later, you've grown up and looking so handsome just like your father. And the day before yesterday I get a call from him saying he was on his way home. I was so excited! Even now I'm excited. I finally get to see your papa after so long"

"Yeah I'm excited too mama!" just then they could hear the sound a window being opened.

"Lucy! You're home babe!?" a voice yelled. Lucy sighed and shook her head. Still couldn't use the front door eh? But she still smiled as butterflies felled her stomach, he was home, he was finally home.

"Mama who's that?" footsteps came closer.

Lucy couldn't help but smile. "Sting, that's just….."

The kitchen door opened showing a taller and more built pink haired dragon slayer walking in grinning his famous grin.

"Your papa, Natsu"


End file.
